Oni D. Kanto
Oni D. Kanto is a young pirate captain who lives in the New World, he is the captain of the Electron Pirates and one of the three leaders of Void. He is also the younger brother of Oni D. Aliyx and Oni D. Zebel. he would be just as playful as a child. Kanto is powerful too, but shows that he is only number two of Void, being given the epithet The Worst Thunder (最悪の雷, Saiaku no kaminari). Appearance Kanto wears a purple jacket, and has a striped singlet. Although he looked nothing like Aliyx, he gets most of his appearance from their father, and his eyes is from their mother. Kanto also has a bandaged arm, Aliyx gave it to him because of the after effects of the Denshi Denshi No Mi. The bandage keeps getting ripped off though, but Kanto manages to keep it on, he wears short pants too, whether it was hot or cold. Personality He takes a problem seriously, but in reality he is as playful as a child. In the battle between Zebel, Kanto gets very serious and is prepared to fight to the death, even if the man before him was his own blood. He also cares a lot about his crewmates, and never really had a tragic and sad past like Aliyx did. But everyone in Void sees him as a friend. Other than that, Kanto is very ignorant and can be low on his guard. Haki Although he almost never uses it, Kanto's Busoshoku Haki is fairly strong, but it cannot be used by him because of his right arm, since then, Kanto uses his Devil Fruit powers to help him. Aliyx estimates that his arm will heal in two years or so, considering the effects of his powers. Kanto uses Kenbunshoku Haki all the time, he just, like Aliyx, isn't that fast. He believes that his arm will soon heal again and that he would be able to use Busoshoku Haki soon enough. Devil Fruit Kanto ate the Denshi Denshi No Mi, a fruit that allows him to become, produce and manifest negative electricity. Making it into a big mass and can be very harmful. Kanto can create blue electricity and purple electricity, both vastly powerful. His first use was when he was 15. During a 5 year time skip, he had fought an enemy that made him use his powers too much, as a result, his arm was almost broken. Aliyx helped Kanto by putting bandages on it, and they keep falling off. The aftereffects were very strange, because mostly no Devil Fruits can cause an effect like that. Kanto never really mind, but he avoided on using too much of his powers. The Denshi Denshi No Mi's true powers lay unknown, as it was given to him by his parents. Proton Ray: This move is one of Kanto's most basic moves, it fires off a shower of lightning around his area. Eleking: It is a powerful ace that shoots out a whip of electricity, stunning the enemy. Great Zap: Just like Aliyx, this move was a last resort and also the cause of Kanto's arm. He fires electricity from his whole body, no matter what, it could follow his foe anywhere.